Where I Love You
by Elfera
Summary: When a fight goes wrong, Rachel for fills the promise she gave Tobias. Warning: May make you cry! T for battle, and death.


Rachel roared a hoarse grizzly bear roar as she looked around the battleground. They had discovered a Yeerk front. (A publishing company.) So they attacked it. The fight was brutal. And Rachel was loving it, her bear ears always waiting for the sound that was like a sweet loving melody to her. The sound of a red-tailed hawk.

"TSEEER!" Rachel ripped the throat out of a Hork-Bajir. The red blood gushing, and staining her course brown fur. Rachel roared again loving the feeling of battle.

((How are you?)) Tobias called.

((Fine, you?))

((Wonderful, especially since you're safe.)) Rachel smiled on the inside at his words. She knew their conversation was privete, because Marco hadn't said a word about it. Rachel dug her claws into the body of a Taxxon its guts burst out, and covered her.

((Dork)) Rachel said to him, as she put a lot of affection into the word. Tobias' laughter erupted in her head, and filled her to the brim with a good, carefree feeling. Yeah they were in a war, yeah they were currently fighting to the death. But Rachel didn't care. Tobias' laughter, his sweet laughter had made all of that seem so far away. Oh how she loved him. She wanted to tell him that, but never did. She knew, he knew.

((Prince Jake)) Ax said. ((We should probably leave. Visser Three is here.))

((Who cares about Visser Three?)) Rachel crowed. ((Let him come, we'll just fight, and live like we always do!))

((Glad to see you in character, Rachel.)) Marco muttered. (We should leave, I lost an arm somewhere. And I unlike someone, didn't decide to use it as a weapon.)) If she could have, Rachel would've rolled her eyes, but of course bears can't roll their eyes.

((Ax is right)) Jake said. ((Let's leave before someone gets hurt!)) Rachel sighed to herself, and punched a Taxxon in the gut. She hated to leave a fight.

((Rachel you alright?)) Tobias asked softly. Rachel nodded her bear head and looked up.

((Yeah Tobias, I just… LOOK OUT!)) Rachel stared in horror as the red beam of light streaked through the air.

Tobias never had a chance.

The beam hit him in a wing, and with a startled gasp he fell. Down, down, down. Rachel stared at the figure in horror.

((TOBIAS!)) she screamed, landing on all fours, and she ran towards the place she saw him falling. She ran, faster and faster. She wasn't even hearing the cries of the others. She looked up, and saw Tobias stretch out his other wing.

'Just like the time we were bats in that cave.' Rachel mused. As she ran, faster and faster. Her weak eyes stared. Of course thanks to her eyes Tobias was just a blur, but he was the only bird in the room, and Rachel could pick him out in a flock of red-tailed hawks. She kept running, even when she lost sight of him.

((Tobias, Tobias, Tobias!)) She cried over, and over. ((Tobias, Tobias, Tobias!))

She had finally found him, laying crumpled on the ground. His hit wing was sprewing blood.

((T, Tobias?" she whispered as she neared. Hoping, praying that he would answer.

((R, Rachel?)) Rachel sighed in relief as she heard the confused words. Rachel stood, and gently scooped him up, and ran. She ran from the room. She followed the others as they ran out into broad daylight. Gapes and gasps from passerbys.

"Mommy!" one little girl cried. "Birdie!" Rachel ignored the girl and followed the others as they headed to the forest. Once the children were safely in it, the Animorphs started to demorph. The others looked at Rachel, and then at Tobias who was in her arms.

((Tobias)) Ax said, fear and urgency in his voice. ((Demorph!))

((Can't)) came the weak reply. ((Too…)) a strangled gasp. ((W, weak. R, Rachel.)) The girl looked down, Tobias was looking at her, his eyes unfocusing. ((P, please?)) Rachel nodded, remembering the promise we gave each other.

_Flashback_

"That was a good movie." Tobias said, grabbing her hand. "Sad at moments, but good." He looked at Rachel a smile on his features. "Rachel, if one of us die," the girl winced. "We should do what Katniss did for Rue."

"Cover the dead with flowers?" Rachel asked. Tobias shook his head.

"No the song." He grinned at her sadly. "It may happen, you know it will. Rachel if I happen to die, will you sing that song to me?" Rachel's mouth dropped open at the request.

"Tobias none of us are going to die."

"But if" Tobias said. "Will you sing it to me?" the girl bit my lip and nodded.

"I promise I will, but it won't happen."

_End flashback_

Rachel looked around at the others, they all looked confused, and then she looked at the scenery.

"Chose a nice place" she whispered, and then looked down at Tobias. Her fierce eyes, no longer so fierce. She chocked down a sob.

"D, deep in the meadow. Under the w, willow. A bed a grass. A soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here the dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Deep in the meadow. Hidden far away. A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. When again it's morning, they'll wash away. Here it's safe, and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love you." Rachel staggered out the last I love you, as a tear fell on Tobias.

((Th, thank you Rachel." And then he became limp.

"N, no!" Rachel cried. "No, no, no!"


End file.
